


A Kitten Named James

by cherrylng



Series: Werewolf Guy [6]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Black Holes and Revelations Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Viva La Vida era, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Guy Berryman may be a werewolf, but even a large beast can be cowled by a small kitten.





	

When one takes away the association with the supernatural, werewolves were renowned for their fearsome reputation and prowess as warriors, and loyalties tied to familial clans.  
   
With powerful clans that could rival that with the Scottish ones, it was a surprise to no one that when the British Monarch established several Scottish Regiments, regiments formed from werewolf clans soon came to follow. By the time of the Victorian era, with Queen Victoria’s personal interest for Highland and werewolf regiments, their presence have been felt in the Commonwealth and the wars that Britain partook.  
   
Even now in the modern era, where werewolves recruited to or join the military are put into any battalions or other assignments, the prestige to be a part of a werewolf regiment is still held in high regard amongst the more traditional families.  
   
Currently, Guy is disappointing his ancestors in his own home.  
   
All because of a stray kitten.  
   
One late evening, Matt is confused at first on why Guy is pawing at the door rather than opening it by himself, until he finds his bondmate giving him what presumes to be an exasperated look at what is on the scruff of his neck. Or rather, what is clinging to him with claws on the scruff of his neck.  
   
Matt doesn’t know how the kitten got onto Guy while on his routine monthly runs during the full moon. The werewolf probably doesn’t know how the kitten managed to do so.  
   
When Matt manages to pry the kitten off of the werewolf, the kitten is quick to run into the house, much to their discernment. Well, more to Guy’s.  
   
Still in his beastial form, Guy is cautious and moving around as though the floor is full of eggshells, worried and scared that he might hurt the small creature while trying to get it out of the house. Hard to blame on him as compared to the kitten, his size makes him ridiculously gigantic towards the kitten. Like David to Goliath. Or Jack to the giant.  
   
If either Goliath or the giant have allergic reactions towards furred animals. It still boggles logical reasoning as to how Guy Berryman is allergic to furred animals and yet he is a werewolf.  
   
Right now, Guy is standing on all fours, sneezing as snot clogs up in his nose and trying to stay away from the kitten, trying to warn the small feline that he is a dangerous enemy to mess with. He even growls at it in a threatening manner to solidify that image.  
   
Every time he moves to another spot and growls at the calico kitten to stay away, however, the kitten just mewls loudly and follows after Guy. And the whole thing repeats itself.  
   
Matt would have quickly helped him to spare him from the trouble if he didn’t find the whole situation so funny and his phone is taking a video record of the moment.  
   
The werewolf throws Matt an offended look, as if his bondmate had the gall to laugh and record his shame at his plight. It only makes Matt laugh harder when the kitten manages to pounce on Guy’s snout while he is distracted and causes the werewolf jump back in a yelp.  
   
Finally taking pity after Guy sneezes a few more times, Matt picks up the kitten and gingerly cradled it in his arms, giving the werewolf the opportunity to get away and change.  
   
Scrounging around the house, Matt found a laundry basket and uses a small towel as bedding. Soon, the kitten is in the basket, with water and a dish of ham cut down into bite size for the small cat.  
   
Guy returns later, back in his human form with his nose red and still clogged, sitting next to Matt and looking disdainfully down at the kitten in the basket who is busy munching away at the ham.  
   
“We should give it to a shelter first thing tomorrow,” he says.  
   
“No, I think we should bring _her_ to a vet to get vaccinated. And then we’ll go shopping in a pet store,” Matt grins, unable to withstand the adorableness of the kitten.  
   
Guy crosses his arms, looking adamant at his decision. “The animal shelter would do that. Someone would adopt the kitten.”  
   
Matt only hums in response, petting the kitten gently.  
  


\-----

   
The next day, Guy is asking questions to the veterinarian about what medicine should he use for his allergy. At the huge pet store, they are bickering about the size of the bed for the kitten and wonder what type of cat food brand would be best to let the kitten grow up strong and healthy.  
   
They settled for a mid-sized cushy bed, cat food both wet and dry, and also bought some milk specifically for kittens. And a litter box to teach the kitten where to do its business when inside the house.  
   
Guy tries to not appear as though he is invested on the kitten. He pretends that he isn’t watching the kitten eating until its plate is clean before he washes it up. Or that he waited until the right moment to bring the kitten to where her litter box is to train the kitten on where it’s supposed to do its business.  
   
The kitten hasn’t fully figured out what the function for the bed is yet, but so far it enjoys being able to knead on the cushion, purring loudly in content. They tried to put her in the bathroom downstairs, but she keeps running towards the door and make it hard for them to close it without hurting her in the process.  
   
“You sure that it’s okay to let her sleep in here?” Matt asks after they relocate the bed and litter box to the ensuite bathroom in their master bedroom.  
   
“James is probably scared for the first few nights,” Guy responds.  
   
Matt looks at his bondmate incredulously.  
   
“James, really? Give a girl a name like James, love?”  
   
“She looks like a James to me. She likes the name as well, don’t you, James?” Guy looks down at the kitten.  
   
James purrs in his hands, making Guy grin while Matt looks at him weirdly.  
  
 

\-----

   
“You named your cat that is a female James?”  
   
“You have a daughter named Apple.”  
   
“...Yes, but still,” Chris points his face at the scene that they’re looking at.  
   
Apple is playing with James, the kitten chasing and leaping after the feathered toy that Apple is holding the handle to. The little girl is laughing and enjoying the company of the energetic cat while under the watchful eye of Guy.  
   
“I still can’t believe that the two of you actually have a pet now. A furry one at that.”  
   
“I know, it’s a peculiar story to tell,” Matt says.  
   
“It probably is, since I never thought Guy would take on to be such a doting person for a cat.”  
   
“It surprises me too. Considering that months ago,” Matt turns his attention towards Guy, “a certain _someone_ here said that this kitten here is an annoyance and better off sent to an animal shelter.”  
   
“Don’t say that in front of James!” Guy says, aghast at what he’d heard.  
   
“James is a good kitty!” Apple responds, coming to Guy’s defense. “You give her a good home!”  
   
“Thank you, Apple,” Guy smiles.  
   
“Can we have a kitty too, daddy?” she asks to her father, eyes opened wide and bottom lip quibbling.  
   
“We’ll have to ask mum about that, Apple,” is Chris’ answer. Satisfied with that vague answer, Apple turns her attention back to James.  
   
They watched as Guy and Chris’ daughter play and laugh at James, leaping and successfully catch its feathery prey in its paw to put it in its mouth.  
   
“I thought his allergies would have him hate cats,” Chris whispers to Matt.  
   
“Yeah, I’m still trying to figure out what the hell happened to him.”  
  
 

\-----

   
When Guy acts like a proud father towards James for bringing back her first kill to them (a bird) from their back garden, Matt contemplates on whether or not if they should adopt a child and when to drop that question on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: IRL, Guy Berryman really is allergic to furred animals. So theoretically, he's better off raising a goldfish. 
> 
> Also, there is an explanation as to how Werewolf Guy is not allergic to himself. Guy is a fairly hairy man himself, but because it's his own hair and fur, his body can recognise that it's harmless, which can extend to humans and other werewolves as well. Other furred animals? His body's response is a big 'NO'.


End file.
